KP's Father of the Bride
by babbitrulez
Summary: James Possible is the father of the bride in this movie parody. Kim comes home from college to visit; and she's engaged! How is James going to deal? What'll happen on this crazy emotional rollercoaster! Rated T for kissing and brief adult themes.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, its babbitrulez. This is a sort of crossover thing of KP and the movie Father of the Bride. It's not like the characters meet, though. It's like the plot was borrowed from the movie. And some of the details. And names/characters. But anyways, time for the part everyone loves… the DISCLAIMER!!

I do not own any of the Kim possible characters, plotlines, or settings. These belong to Disney, Bob Schooley, and Mark McCorkle. Father of the Bride belongs to ABC Family (a branch of Disney). Now that that's been established, on with the story!

KP Father of the Bride

Prologue

We now enter the Possible household. The patriarch of the house, Dr. James Timothy Possible, is seated in a large armchair in the house's living room. James, proceed.

"I used to think of marriage as a ceremony where two people pledge their undying love for each other. Well, that was **getting** married. '**Marriage**' is an **entirely** different thing. It involves communication, bills, jobs, support….Weddings? They're expensive, just for a short ceremony that's 30 to 45 minutes long.

It's even worse when you're the father of the bride. You see that your little girl isn't a little girl anymore. She used to be a sweet, innocent little girl with two ponytails on her head begging you not to leave her at preschool. Then she's in third grade, playing with her friends, but still leaving enough time for schoolwork and good old dad. A few years later, and she's in middle school, crushing on **boys** and girl-talking with her friends (even if one of them is a boy). In high school, she's **all** about boys and **dating**. And then, she goes off to college, studying to be an architect in Rome.

She comes home and says she has great news, and then she just…**springs** it on you. Like a mousetrap. Or the Keppler 3 in a slingshot. What I'm trying to say is: little girls grow up to be big girls. Here's how I snapped into reality. It all started 6 months ago…"

Sorry it's so short. It even took me two days to got this! But, the next one, Chapter 1: Telling the Parents, will be up soon. Maybe by the 3rd. So, I'll see you guy slater. babbitrulez out!


	2. Chapter 1: Telling the Parents

Hey guys, babbitrulez, again. I made my deadline! Yes! I got it up by May 3rd. I...think... Anyways, this chapter is mostly getting into the setting and the actual "sitch". I hope this is up to your standards. Please review if you like it or don't. Enjoy!

* * *

That day, seeing as my little Kimmie-cub was coming home from Rome, I left work at the Space Center early. It was nice just to drive down the peaceful streets of our town.

Middleton. A happy, peaceful city (unless attacked by aliens from Lorwardia). Everyone is a part of it. Birds sing. Flowers blossom. Kids horse around. Daughters return from school in Rome…

The people here are friendly (except for some). The houses, built to last.

Now, **our **house was doing great. The wide driveway, the large garage great for experimental rocket prototype building, the front lawn perfect for launching the prototypes, the door sturdy enough to resist 16 kinds of kung-fu, mystical monkey power, naked mole rats, **and** rogue rockets…

When I entered the house, I got a kiss from Anne and a run-by "Hey Dad!" from Jim and Tim. _Probably off to work on some new project, _I thought.

"Welcome home, James."

"Glad to **be** home, Anne."

"Now, don't freak out when I say this, but Kim looks… different."

_Different? What was she talking about?_

Just then, Kim walked down the stairs halfway. Slowly, as to show off the "different" aspects of her.

She sported a sleeveless black dress that reached just past her knees, showing off her calves. Her hair was half-up, half-down, with a slight wave at the bottom.

"Daddy!" she yelled, and ran down the rest of the stairs. My little Kim jumped straight into my outstretched arms and we gave each other a tight hug.

"Wow, Kimmie. You look great!"

"Thanks, Dad."

"I'm glad you're back from Rome!"

"Yeah, Mom. It's so romantic!"

"So Kimmie…"

She and her mother were engaged in conversation while **I** was engaged in thought.

_Romantic? Rome? **Romantic**? Kimmie? **My** little Kimmie-cub? Nah. Couldn't be. She **did** say she was in love with Ronald….But—_

"Dad?"

"Yes, Kimmie?"

"I have something to tell you."

_What?_

"Well, actually, something to tell you **and** Mom."

_Did Anne know what was going on?_

"I'd like you guys to sit down. More preferably Dad."

_Why would **I** have to sit down and not Anne?_

Kim clasped her hands together, placed them on her thighs, and looked at the two of us. She seemed nervous, calm, and excited, all at the same time.

"Okay, uhhh…. This is hard to tell parents. Especially **my** parents…."

_Why is she so nervous? And what does she mean by "this is hard to tell parents"?_

"Well… Mom. Dad. I'm getting married!"

I spaced out for a minute there. _My Kimmie-cub? Getting married? Is that even **possible**? I mean, I know I know I always say "Anything's possible for a Possible," but—_

"Hey, sis! Congrats—"

"—on the engagement!"

It seemed as though the twins had entered the room and had heard the "great" news.

"Congrats, too, Kim."

_The three of them were happy about this? What was going on here? What's happening, and why wasn't I aware?_

It might have been my imagination, but I could've **sworn** that for a second, Kim was a little 5-year-old girl with her two ponytails saying," There's this guy, he's wonderful, and we're getting **married**!"

"Dad?"

_Phew. _She was 20 again.

"Uhhh… Kimmie-cub…we can continue this conversation over dinner. Okay?"

"Oh, okay…"

She sounded disappointed. Obviously Kim had noticed that I wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest of the family. In fact, I wasn't that happy at all.

* * *

At dinner, Kim started the conversation of her marriage.

"So, Dad. About the guy."

"Yes. I never caught his name."

"Oh! I thought it was obvious."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"**Yes**, James. It **was** obvious."

"Can I have a **hint** of who it is?"

"James!"

"It's okay, Mom." She then looked towards me. "He's **not** some overpowering guy. That's hint number one."

"How many hints do I get?"

"Three, Dad."

"Okay… not overpowering…. Can I have another hint?"

Anne glared at me with daggers in her eyes. I shrugged and looked at her questioningly as if to say, "What?"

"Hint number two: he's a genius."

"Wade? Kim, I think he's a little **young** for you, but—"

"**James**! It is **not** Wade." She turned to Kim. "Although, Kimmie, would you really call him a 'genius'?"

"Yes! He's smart! In his own…particular…way…." It was silent after that. Then…" So, Dad. You want hint number three now?"

"Uhhh…" _How am I supposed to react?_ "…. Sure!"

"Hint number three, comin' up." She seemed to be in thought for a couple of seconds, and then said, "Okay, hint number three. He's sweet."

"Let me think about that for a moment."

"James! You're a **rocket scientist**, yet you can't figure out the simplest things, like Kim marrying Ron! I mean, come on, James! There are—"

She kept on lecturing me after that, but I was too lost in thought to notice her words. I was too focused on mulling over words from before.

_Different? Of course she looks different. She… got older. Romantic? Of course Rome is romantic. Why **else** would it be called 'Rome'? As in, **Rome**-antic? Obvious. Was it really **that** obvious?_

"Dad, **we** knew it was Ron."

"How come **you** didn't?"

The boys had interrupted Anne **and** my thoughts, but had answered my question.

_It really **was** that obvious. The **twins** had figured it out. Not overpowering. Hmmm… his **personality **isn't overpowering. His strong scent of naked mole rat, naco, and detention… still were, though. Even though his naked mole rat stayed in his pocket most often, the naco wasn't in Rome (neither are Bueno Nachos…), and he didn't get detention anymore, the smell still lingered from his high school days. I'm not entirely sure about the "genius" thing. He **may** have his own way of thinking…. Who knows? And I **guess** you could describe him as "sweet". He is a pretty nice guy. I'm glad that my little girl's happy, but… I don't want her taken from me…_

"—to stop acting like some **lunatic** father, James! Just settle down and take it like a man."

_I **am** taking it like a man… a man who has a **daughter**._

"Well, I at least want to **see** Ronald so that we can have a… **heart-to-heart**."

"Good, Dad, because he'll be here in an hour to meet you." She then stood up, walked over to me, and hugged.

"Kimmie…," I said raspy and gasping for breath. "I need… to… **breathe**…."

"Oh! Sorry, Dad." Kim apologized after letting go.

"It's okay. Hey, wanna play basketball after dinner?"

"Sure, Dad!"

"That'd be great!"

"**Boys**… not **you**…."

"Oh—"

"—sorry."

"Of **course** I'll play basketball after dinner. **Especially** with you, Dad."

* * *

The two of us walked out onto the court. She was still in the black dress, but had on sneakers instead of the heels she had on before. I was still wearing my work clothes (a dress shirt, dress pants, a belt, and a tie), minus the tie, and had on my own pair of sneakers.

Kim got out the ball from the garage and proceeded to toss it over my head.

**Swish!** I caught the ball from under the net and tried to do a layup.

**Bonk!** And then it came back and hit me on the head. Kim was giggling when she caught it after it had bounced off my head and straight into her hands. She then dribbled straight past me and shot.

**Swish!** _Oh great, _I thought._ I taught her everything she knows since she was 5, and now she's using it against me._

"**Two** against **zero**! Woo hoo! I'm winning!"

"You're doing a great job, Kimmie!"

The rest of the game went like that. Kim scored, and **I** got hit on the head. She yelled happily when she won, and I kept rubbing my aching head.

When we were about to go inside, I asked her, "You're not really getting married, are you?"

She just giddily giggled like I was joking.

* * *

Sorry the basketball scene was cut so short. My little bro was trying to get on it. He doesn't have a computer... mine doesn't have Word... my mom wa on hers... But, he got bored and started annoying me so much that I involuntarily said "shutup" to him (the good thing: I didn't get in trouble). So, yeah. Story of my life.

So, for you guys who **haven't** seen Father of the Bride (coughCajunBear73cough), the dinner scene doesn't really go like that because she **just** met the guy in Rome. Just so you know... Anyways, like I said before, please send reviews, be they good or bad. I'm **always** trying to improve my writing, and how am I supposed to do that without feedback? The answer: **I** **CAN'T!!** deep breaths... Okay, I'm better now. But, uh... like I said **twice** before: **please** review.

The next chapter is Chapter 2: Heart-to-Heart and In-laws. Can you guess what happens in it? Here's a hint: **Booyah!** That's the **only** hint. You **don't**get three like James. Hope you enjoyed the story so far! babbitrulez, out.


	3. Chapter 2: Heart to Heart and Inlaws

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. The computer in my house is located where my visiting brother slept, so I haven't been able to use it as often as I've wanted to. So, for your inconvenience, I'll post the next chapter within four days. Sweet, huh? Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Heart-to-Heart and In-laws

The hour had passed by quickly, and Ronald approached the house in his car.

I was looking through the window blinds when Anne noticed me.

"Surely you can't **see** the boy yet, James."

"Maybe, but I can see **one** thing. He drove too fast."

Anne just sighed. Right after this was emitted, there was a knock on the door.

Anne jumped in front of me so that I couldn't answer it. But, as she started walking towards it, Kim ran in front of **her** and opened the door herself.

There was Ronald. Goofy grin, freckles, and all.

It seemed he had gotten taller. He looked to be almost… taller than **me**. He still had his freckles, though, but his hair had used to be short, and now it was a little longer than **twice** that length. He also still had his cowlick. He was wearing a short-sleeved brown T-shirt over a long-sleeved white mock turtleneck. _He must still have a thing for turtlenecks_, I thought. _And he looks like a… a **skater dude**!_

"Not in my house and **not** around my daughter."

"Funny you should mention graduation, Mr. Dr. P. Or should I say '**Dad**'?"

"No, you shouldn't."

"Heh. Oh. Okay. Well… what I was going to say is that Kim and I have **both** graduated from college a—"

"We **know** Kimmie graduated from college."

"James…"

"Dad…"

I sighed.

"Oh. Well. Uh… we both have graduated from college and as you all know, Kim can now live her dream of being an architect and **I** am living **my** dream, too!" He stood there, partially hunched over, with his hands in fists and his elbows bent, biting his lower lip in anticipation. The boy looked like he was about to dive into a pool of nacho cheese.

Kim smiled lovingly at him. Anne's expression was a mix of concern, confusion, and… well… she had a weak smile on her face. I, on the other hand, was sternly staring at him.

He finally spoke… with his arms, hands, **and** mouth. "I'm a chef with my own restaurant!" he said with his arms flailing wildly. "Although I did want to have a TV show, too…" he muttered, stroking his chin with his index finger and thumb."… but that's beside the point!" he practically shouted, shaking his head vigorously with his eyes squeezed shut.

When he opened his eyes, he got a full dose of my contempt and got tense, rubbing the back of his neck and eyes wandering.

That was when Kim decided to jump onto him and begin kissing him. Very passionately, I might add.

After a few minutes of this, I thought, _Don't they need **air**?_ I noticed Anne just smiling at the two. _She's really getting a kick out of this, isn't she?_

* * *

After the two had settled down from their… make-out session…, the four of us (Kim, Ronald, Anne, and I) sat down in the living room. Kim and Ronald were sitting across from Anne and me.

_Huh_, I thought. _Would you look at that?_ Ronald's hand was "resting" on Kimmie's **thigh**. _What, does he have possession problems, or something?_ I answered myself with _Probably_.

"So Ronald, you and Kimmie are getting… **married**, is that correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Dr. P., sir."

"Mm-hmm…" I said. _You would think he'd be more enthusiastic about the **wedding** than becoming the owner of his own restaurant. Wait a second, isn't that **redundant**?_ I thought about it for a moment. _Ah, well_.

"So, Ron."

"Yes, Mrs. Dr. P.?" He physically relaxed. _Weird_, I thought.

"We're just tickled **pink** about the wedding!" She then sounded commanding and turned her head towards me. "**Right**, James?" I nodded stiffly. She directed her attention back to the two twenty-year-olds and said, in her usual upbeat tone, "What are your feelings about the marriage?"

"Well, I can't **wait** to marry her and someday have **children** and **grandchildren**." _What? Grandchildren? And before that. Why is he so eager to have children?_ "And… the feelings I have for her are never gonna change. I'm here to stay."

I was beginning to loathe him even more as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. He's going to take Kimmie away from me.

"Mr. Dr. P. Mrs. Dr. P."

"Yes, Ronald?"

"My parents wanted to talk to you about the wedding, too."

I sat there, staring blankly into space. _Oh great. They got that new rottweiler. It's just as mean as that Rockwaller girl from Kimmie's class ski trip to Mt. Middleton. The last four times I went over there, it attacked me. Before that, it was a little puppy that didn't do much except run around like Hana did before she turned three. Must have just been a phase. Huh. So, back to the **main** idea here. **In-laws**?_

* * *

Anne and I were on our way to the Stoppable's house. It wasn't that far, so we had ample time for conversation. Anne kept her eyes on the road, while **I** kept my eyes on **her**. Then, I had an epiphany!

"I **hate** the word 'in-laws'. what, are we legally **bound** to these people?"

Anne sighed.

In response, I asked, "What?"

* * *

We arrived at their house a few minutes later. Anne knocked on the door. I didn't want to. Well, more like I **couldn't**. I was still thinking about them becoming... **in-laws**.

Mr. Stoppable invited us inside.

We walked in and saw the table set for four adults, plus Hana. Speaking of Hana...

She ran up to me and grabbed my leg.

"Uncle James!"

The cute little toddler had started to talk properly (but still said "brudder" because it was cute) about a year and a half ago.

Like Ronald had said before, "That's some grip you got there." He told us about his "intruder" days sometimes when he came to visit with Kim over holidays and breaks from school.

When Hana finally let go, I hobbled over to the couch and let the blood flow through my leg once more. As I was already sitting down, I watched Hana while Anne and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable went out to the backyard for some cool, refreshing air. I wanted to go too, but... my leg.

The three of them came back inside and by that time, my leg was awake again. We all washed our hands, then sat down for dinner.

As we enjoyed the delicious meal of baked chicken, white rice, and salad, Mr. Stoppable started the conversation.

"James, Anne, we're so glad that Ronald and Kimberly are finally getting married, but how do **you** two feel?"

"Finally"? What did he mean by "finally"? Did they see this coming?

Anne was the first to answer. "I was absolutely **delighted** to learn of the news. James, on the other hand..."

I began looking everywhere **except** at the other people in the room. Although, I **did** catch two questioning glances and a quick glare.

"So, James, how did **you** take it?," Mr. Stoppable asked.

"Uhhh... Where's the bathroom?," I blurted out, not wanting to talk about my reaction.

"Right down that hall. It'll be the third door on your left.,"Mrs. Stoppable replied.

I got up and walked down the hall Mrs. Stoppable had pointed to. When I got to the second door, I stopped.

_Okay. Down this hall and second door on the left. Got it._

I opened the door, and who else but Jasper should be waiting for me to accidentally open the door.

Oh great, I thought as he growled softly at me and stared intently.

"WooooooaaaahhhaaAAAHH!,"I yelled as I ran up and down the hall. They didn't react. Not one of them. Anne didn't even flinch.

_So, they're just gonna leave me here to get mauled by a dog. What a nice thing for a wife and in-laws to-- I just said **"in-laws"** in my head. Brain soap!_

* * *

So... whadda you think? Oh. Here's a little random fact. Down here in the south, it wouldn't be baked chicken, white rice, and salad. It'd be fried chicken, Cajun or wild rice, and green beans. Just tellin' ya. So, review and wait patiently for the next chapter, Chapter 3: Coordination Is Key. See ya later! babbitrulez, out!


	4. Chapter 3: Coordination Is Key

Hey, guys! babbitrulez, here! I made the deadline! She likes Me for Me is by Blessid Union of Souls. So, here is Chapter 3: Coordination Is Key. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and by the way, underlines mean lyrics to songs. Just to tell you. Yeah. So, once again, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Coordination Is Key

"I just don't see why we have to go see a wedding coordinator. We could coordinate it ourselves."

Kim leaned forward in her seat, looked at me with my mother's green eyes, and said, "Dad. The only things you can coordinate are rockets... and your own clothes. You can't even remember Mom's **dress size**, yet you remember **all** the vectors, gears, and blueprints (not to mention the Hephaestus Project --well, until Drakken used his brain tap machine on you) in the **world**! I **think** we need a wedding coordinator."

I crossed my arms, puffed my lower lip out in a huff, and stared out the window, all the while, sinking in my seat. The road to Upperton is very **boring**. I tried to start a conversation. **Yes**, it was about the coordinator.

"So, Anne. About the-- "

"James."

"--coordi--"

"Dad."

"--nator."

"**No**, Dad. We're **going** to a wedding coordinator."

"But--"

"We're."

"Yeah, bu--"

"Going."

"Kimmie, I--"

"To."

"Anne? Help me out here? Plea--"

"The."

"Anne. Plea--"

"Coordinator."

Sorry, James. Kim's got her mind set for this."

Kim sat there, arms crossed, with a smug look on her face.

I sighed.

* * *

"Hello, Franc."

"Oh! Hallo, dahling! How ahr you?"

"Franc" walked over to Anne and hugged her.

Franc. With his... dark black hair... and his... weird French-ish accent... and his... few wrinkles... and his... thinness (is that even a word?)... and his... non-gray hairs... and his... accent... and-- Oh, wait. I'm repeating myself.

"Franc, we're having a home wedding reception."

"Really, Kimmie?"

"Dad... I told you not to call me 'Kimmie' in public. And **definitely** don't call me--"

"Kimmie-cub?"

Kim smacked her forehead. "Ugh. **Yes**, Dad. 'Kimmie-cub'."

Srprisingly, Franc hadn't heard any of our little exchange.

He must've gone to get that book he has in his hands. What's in it? Pictures, maybe? Pictures of--

"Wadding cakes!"

Anne and Kim hurried over to Franc and sat down next to him --Kim to his left and Anne to his right. I walked up behind the bench the three of them were sitting on just as Franc opened the book. I instantly saw the prices.

_Good **garden** party! That is high!_

Franc pointed to a five-layer cake. It was sliced open in the picture so that you could tell it was a white cake with raspberry filling in the lowest layer. The cake was covered in white icing --or was it gum paste?-- and had white, raised swirls on it. He let us look at it and said, "**Fashionable** wadding."

He then flipped a few pages, pointed, and said,"That one... I don't do no mowr."

He then flipped through and pointed again. "**Dis** one is **gowrgeous**."

"Yeah, Dad. It is! Can we get it? Please?"

I thought for a few seconds and said,"What is this? **Dollars**? Twelve thousand **dollars**? For a **cake**?"

Franc, with his smug self, answered with,"Welcome to the 1970's, Mr. Possible."

* * *

The next day, I was at work, installing a parapulsor power cell designed by that Dr. Langston who created that cursed MRM, happy that I didn't have to talk about the wedding when...

She likes me for me.

Not because I'm tough like Dirty Harry,

Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey.

I'm like the cable guy.

...Franc called.

But what she sees,

Is that I can't live without her,

My arms belong around her,

And I'm so glad I found her once again,

I'm so--

"Yello?"

"Dis is Franc. I vant to talk about ze wadding. Vat do you zink abowt cream and green? You know, to tie into yowr dowter's eyes, hmmm?"

"Uhhh... you're --scccchhh-- breaking up. --scccchhh-- I --scccchhh-- can't hear --scccchhh-- you." I hung up. "Phew. Dodged a big bullet there."

* * *

The next morning, I didn't have to work, so I went up to the attic to find my old tux. After rummaging around a bit, I found my old black tux and put it on. For some reason, I felt like dancing in ti.

I walked in front of a mirror, stared for a moment, and began singing,"What's new, pussycat? Woah-oh. Woah-oh," over and over again as I swung my hips in time to the rythym.

Anne walked up the attic stairs and looked at me. I stopped, turned to her, and sung,"Pussycat, pussycat, I love you." As I sang, I slowly strutted over to her.

Just then, Kim came up the stairs. She stared, mouth gaping open in shock.

All I said was,"Hey! Bought it in '75, and it still fits!"

* * *

A few hours later, we were preparing for the wedding with me still in my tux. People were bustling about our house like ants.

Anne and I listened to a singer. He... wasn't very good at it.

"I'm... on it...

I... got it...

I can do... any thing..."

"Okay, we'll get back to you on singing for the wedding." Anne was much better at letting them down easy than me. After he was out of earshot, she said,"That would be a **never**."

I smiled, then saw two men moving our couch, turning my bright smile into a confused frown. Franc was supervising them, so I walked over to him and asked,"**What **are you **doing** with my **couch**?"

"Oh, well we **have** to move de furniture if we want to fit mowr dan two-hundred bodies in heeur."

I grunted in frustration and shuffled back over to Anne. There was a lady talking to her. I got there right when Miss Unknown Lady said,"--and the swans will be swimming around in a pool."

I added to the conversation. "What if we don't **have** a pool?"

She went from oddly happy to as stern as stern could be in half a nanosecond. "**Forget** about it. You **will**."

I couldn't take it anymore. _One more thing, and I'm outta here. I don't care where I go, I'd just have to get away._

"Incoming!," I heard two identical voices shout simultaneously.

_Oh great..._, I thought as a rocket zoomed towards me.

RIIIIIPP!

All eyes turned to me. That darn rogue rocket had gone right past me, grabbed a piece of my tux, and tore it right off.

I slowly lifted my head to all the worried faces.

* * *

ZOOM!

I drove the car as fast as possible and ended up... at the supermarket.

_Hot dog buns. Hot dogs. Crazy._

"Sir? May I help you? Is... there a problem?"

"**Yes**! Yes, there **is** a problem!" I picked up the hot dogs and buns. "Stores always sell you **eight** hot dogs, but **twelve** hot dog **buns**! They're **conning** the people of America!" I began to remove some of the buns. "**That** is why I am **removing** the four **extra** ones so I don't **waste** my money on them!"

"Sir, you still have to pay regular price for those. And what you're doing is tampering with the merchandise, not making it better."

"What I am **doing** is showing the **disgrace** of this conspiracy known as **'twelve hot dog buns when there's only eight hot dogs'** to the American **public**!"

He pulled a speaker up to the side of his mouth from his collar and whispered,"Security. We've got a tamperer," into it.

Although I had only barely heard him and therefore wasn't paying much attention to the statement, I still said,"And I don't **care** if I go to jail for it! You hear me?! I! **Don't**! **Care!**"

* * *

The cell door slid and closed with a **CLANG!**

I sighed. "Going crazy over a few extra hot dog buns. Wow. It must be the stress. I guess I've been-- Anne!"

"Go ahead with what you were saying. I want to hear it."

"Uh... I guess I've been a complete and total jerk."

"Mm-hmmm..."

"So... are you going to bail me out?"

"**Only**... if you repeat after me."

"O-**kay**..."

"I, insert name here,--"

"I, insert name here,--"

She glared at me, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot.

"Okay. Too early for the funny stuff. I, James Possible,--"

"--promise to pull it together,--"

"--promise to pull it together,--"

"--act my age,--"

"--act my age,--"

"--stop hyperventilating,--"

"--stop hyperventilating,--"

"--stop rolling my eyes,--"

"--stop rolling my eyes,--"

"--stop telling everyone how much the wedding is going to cost,--"

"How much is-- stop telling everyone how much the wedding is going to cost,--"

"--and try to see my daughter's feelings,--"

"--and try to see my daughter's feelings,--"

"--plus how every roll of my eyes hurts her."

"--plus how every roll of my eyes hurts her."

"You feel better now?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly... I **do**!"

"Okay. Now let's get you out of here and back home. Maybe the six of us can cool down from this hectic day with a game of basketball."

"Sure! I-- wait. Who's the **'six of us'** you're talking about?"

"James..."

"What?"

Sigh. "Jim, Tim, Kim, you, me..., and Ron."

"O-okay. I-I'm fine with that."

"Good. Now lets get you home, mister."

* * *

Kim was splitting the group into two teams.

"Okay, guys. Mom, Jim, and Ron, you're on the same team. Everyone else --Dad, Tim-- you're on **my** team."

"That's her Kimness talking," Ron whispered into Mrs. Dr. Possible's ear.

Kim turned around, pivoting on her right foot. She walked up to Ron, arms crossed, and began staring him down. "**What** did you say?"

"N-n-nothing. Nothing at all."

"Funny. I thought I heard the word **'Kimness'**. Care to explain?"

"Uhhh..."

Jim whispered to Tim,"Lovers quarrel!"

Apparently Kim caught that too and glared at them. When they stepped back some, she turned back to Ron. "Well...?"

"Well... What I was saying was..."

"Mm-**hmmm**..." Kim egged him to continue.

"Ummm... I was just saying that... your...** Kimness**... was one of the things I **love** about you."

Kim smiled. "Okay. That'll have to do." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked back to our team. "So. Dad, you're center."

"Right," I answered.

"Jim, you're point guard."

"Sure."

"And I'll be small forward. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Sure."

"Okay. On three. One. Two. Three."

"**Victory!**"

"Come **oooon**! Let's play some **b**-ball!"

The other five humans rolled their eyes at Ron's comment. Rufus, on the other hand, yelled,"Yeah! **B**-ball!" Ron high-fived Rufus.

We all lined up in our positions. I was tipping off with Anne. Rufus tossed up the ball. Anne tipped it to her team.

Jim caught the ball and passed it off to Ron. Ron dribbled as he wove through me and Tim. He slowed down a tiny bit when he reached Kim. He shot the ball towards the hoop. Just as he did so, a blur of red and peach with two green spots jumped up and swatted it back over Ron's head and towards me.

I caught it from over my head by jumping --not one of my strong points-- and dribbled with it partially down the court. I then passed it to Tim over Jim's head.

Tim caught it and began dribbling closer towards the hoop. I thought he was going to shoot and thought _No!_ He didn't. He passed to Kim, who was about two feet away from the hoop.

She dribbled the ball once and jumped up to the hoop. She slam dunked the ball, but was hanging onto the basket. "Uhhh... A little **help** here..."

Ron rushed to her and took hold of her waist. She let go and he caught her. Her back was on his left arm, her legs draped over his right. She held onto his shoulders with both arms. He carefully placed her onto the ground.

"Thanks."

"So this time you needed saving."

Kim sighed. "Yes, Mom."

"You. The girl who can backflip off the top of a cheerleading pyramid and land in a split."

"Well... Yeah..."

"And Ron got you down."

"Yeah...?"

"And he **carried** you."

"Uh-**huh**..."

"And exactly **how** did he carry you?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

Anne walked over to Kim and whispered something to her. Kim's eyes flew wide open and she blushed as red as a cooked lobster.

"What?" Ron was totally lost. Actually, so was I. Kim whispered into his ear. "Oh! Oh." He blushed almost as bad as Kim.

I read Kim's lips. She had said,"The same way a husband carries his wife out the chapel after the wedding." I could tell why the two had turned beet red. Apparently the twins read her lips **too** because they were flat out **laughing**.

The rest of the game went the same way. The other team shot, Kim pulled off this crazy defensive move, and our team scored. A few times, Ron actually scored, but the end score was still 3 to 24. Guess who won? That's right. Our team.

* * *

I walked into the living room where Kim and Ron were cuddling with a two gift boxes --one medium-sized, the other small and wrapped-- behind my back. "Kimmie? Ronald?"

They looked up at me instantly.

"Here. You guys might need this." I handed them the small package.

"Oh, thanks, Dad!"

"Yeah! Thanks, Mr. Dr. P.!"

Kim opened the box and was shocked. Then she blushed. I smiled. "Ron. Look inside the box."

He leaned over and looked inside. He looked up at her and said,"So what? They're condoms." She stared at him, waiting patiently. Realization slowly crept over his features. "Oh!"

I burst out laughing.

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry, Kimmie. I couldn't help it," I said between laughs. "Here's your real present," I said, handing her the larger box. Kim looked between me and the box skeptically. "Don't worry. That first one was just a gag gift. It was your mother's idea."

"Okay..." Kim handed it to Ron.

"Why are there holes in it?"

"Ronald?"

"Yeah?"

"Just open it."

"O-okay..." He opened it. He felt a cold, wet nose touch his hand. "Hey! It's a--"

"Puppy!" Kim reached into the box and pulled her out. She snuggled her face into it's fur.

"Oh-ho. So cute."

"Mr. Dr. P."

"Yes, Ronald?"

"What's it's name?"

"Her name is Sunny."

"So... her last name will be... Stoppable. Sun... Stoppable..."

The two looked at each other after Kim made that discovery. "Unstoppable!," they said in unison.

* * *

Jim, Tim, and I went to Tam's Tuxes to buy what else but tuxes. Jim and Tim came out of the fitting rooms and pulled on their collars, smiling at each other. I tried on a black tuxedo. Or at least... so I thought...

"Dad? Why are you wearing--"

"--a **blue** tux?"

"It's **not** blue. **Is** it?"

As we picked out tuxedos, Anne and Kim looked at dresses. I didn't get to hear much of what happened there, though. Anne didn't want me telling Ron. All she told me was that the dress was beautiful. I had to believe her.

* * *

Kim and Anne opened multiple presents in the living room. I took note of them. She recieved a gift card to Babies 'R' Us --from Monique--, 100 dollars from Tara to put in the bank, and a powder blue teapot from Bonnie.

"Oh! Mom! Dad! I gotta go! I promised Ron I'd meet him at his house!" I raised my eyebrow. "His parents will be there!"

"Okay..."

She ran out the house.

* * *

As Anne and I marveled at the beauty of the silverware sent from Drew and Sheila Lipsky, Kim ran inside the room.

"Send it back! Send it all back! The wedding's off!"

* * *

So, how did you like the chapter? What about the hook at the end? Didn't see that coming, did you? Well, review and await an explanation in the next chapter, Chapter 4: Heartbroken! What do you think will happen? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next one. So, for another chapter, babbitrulez, out!


	5. Chapter 4: Heartbroken

hey, it's babbitrulez. I'll be watching Father of the Bride on ABC Family 8PM today(if u don't know what today's date is, it's 6-18-08). I decided to post this chapter before I watched the movie so that it could be fresh in my mind once I started on Chapter 5. So, from the desk of babbitrulez, read, enjoy(hopefully), and **please** review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Heartbroken

I was starting to get into the wedding spirit, so... this was a shock to me. Anne and I exchanged worried and confused looks. We turned back to Kim.

"Kimmie-cub..."

"I'm sorry, Dad," she sobbed. "I can't marry Ron." Kim walked up to me, face wet with tears.

"Why don't we go upstairs, Kimmie?"

She looked up at me with teary eyes and nodded her head weakly. We walked up the stairs and into her room. She let go of me and sat on her bed. I took a seat on the desk chair. She picked up a box and handed it to me.

"It's our 3 year anniversary today. He said it was for me. For our apartment."

I reached into the box and pulled out an HG blender. "It's... a blender."

"What is this, 1958 when you give a wife a blender?"

_Well..._, I thought.

"He asked me what's wrong and we got into a fight. He said I was overreacting and I said no I'm not because no one in my family overreacts."

I winced at that last part. "You stay here, Kimmie. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay..."

I walked out of her room and into the living room. I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Ron's crib. Who dis?"

"Ronald?"

"Uhhh... Yes...?"

"Could you come over to my house for a bit?"

"Is... this about the blender? Because... I didn't know she would react like that. You know I wouldn't want her to cry."

"Yes, I know. I just need you to come over to the Possible household."

"O-okay. Be right there."

"See you then."

"Alright. And... again, I'm sorry."

"I know, Ronald. Just hang up the phone and come to the house immediately."

"Coming!"

"Ronald! The!" I realized that he was already out the door. "Phone isn't on the receiver." I sighed to myself and hung up.

**Knock-knock-knock!**

I opened the door to see Ron. He was panting and out of breath.

"I got here... as soon as... I could... Mr. Dr. P., sir," he gasped.

_Wow... He's pretty fast. I don't think I could've gotten here that fast no matter **how** concerned I was._

"Ronald... You didn't have to come so quickly..."

"Yes I did, Mr. P. My relationsship with Kim is on the line and I don't want to lose her forever."

_That was... touching._

"Here, why don't we sit down and have a chat?"

"Where?"

"The... living room, maybe?"

"Oh. Heh. Yeah."

The two of us walked into the living room. I took a seat in "my chair" and he sat on the sofa.

"Ronald. There is a thing called... **passion**."

"Passion?"

"Passion."

"And this has to do with... what?"

"Passion means a powerful and compelling emotion or feeling, such as love. It drives many of the things we do. Say, for example, you helping Kim with missions. That is most likely out of passion for Kim and for keeping her safe."

"Yeah, when you put it that way, Mr. P., you're right."

"Yes, Kim was just so passionate about **you** that she probably expected **much more** than anyone could have imagined, so when she received... a **blender**... she... overreacted."

"I-it's what I love most about her. She overreacts, causing her to be so much better prepared than I am, helping us in whatever sitch we may be in. But... But now..."

"It's an obstacle in your relationship?," I provided.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, that just means another obstacle to overcome together. Another milestone to cross." I contemplated whether to tell him the next part of my "pep talk". I sighed and readied myself. "Another chace to get closer to each other than ever before."

_That was hard..._

"So... you mean physically..." I flinched. "...or emotionally?"

"**Emotionally!**," I blurted. He picked up his head and looked at me with questioning eyes. I quickly straightened up and collected myself. "Ahem. I mean... uh... Emotionally, Ronald."

"Riiiiiight..."

"Okay. So, I'm going to go talk to Kim and see if we can straighten this whole mess out." I stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Oh! And Mr. Dr. P.?"

"Yes, Ronald?"

"I hope that you can forgive me for causing this, although I know it was **both** Kim and I's faults, but I still feel guilty and am apologizing for the both of us."

"Well, I accept your apology."

"Thanks. Oh, and can you tell Kim that I love her **very** much and hope that'll **she'll** forgive me, too?"

"Sure thing, Ronald."

"Thanks again. You're the best." I gave him a look. "Uh... besides Kim, that is!"

I smiled. "That's what I like to hear, Ronald. That's what I like to hear." I walked up the stairs with this thought in my head: _Kim's just like me... and Ronald's just like Anne._

I finally got to Kim's bedroom. "Can I come in?"

"As long as you're not Ron..."

I opened the latch and raised the door. I entered and sat down next to her on her bed. "Kimmie..."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"But **I** do." She looked over to me, confused as to where I was going with it. "And... so does Ron."

"You called him **'Ron'**, not **'Ronald'**!"

"Well, I guess I **did**, didn't I?"

"So..."

"Kimmie, let me tell you something. I called Ron on on the phone and he told me that he loves you very much. He also hopes that you'll forgive him."

"I... guess I could talk to him..."

"C'mon, Kimmie. He's downstairs and heartbroken."

"He's... downstairs?!"

"Yes."

"But... You said... And he... The phone... He was on... What?"

"I called him, told him to come here, he rushed right over, we had a little chat, and now he's downstairs. Downstairs... and waiting for you."

She jumped up and flew through the house and straight into the living room. When I got down there, I just saw them making out.

_Well. **They** obviously made up._

I began to get a **smidgen** uncomfortable. "Good night, kids." No response. "O-**kay**... I'm off to bed then." Still no response. I walked to my room and laid down in the bed.

I couldn't sleep.

_Tomorrow, my little Kimmie-cub will become Mrs. Kimmie-cub Stoppable. I-I mean, Mrs. Kimberly Ann Stoppable._

I began to float in my memories of her before that night.

* * *

Picking up the pink blanket-wrapped Kim in the hospital, I held her closely, smiling at Anne who was lying there in the hospital bed.

Three-year-old Kim swung on the swingset at the Pre-K playground, smiling happily, her long red ponytails trailing along behind her.

Seven-year-old Kim played soccer in the Possible's backyard with me as goalie, frantically trying to block her shots and not succeeding at all.

Thirteen-year-old Kim dribbled towards me and shot the ball over my head and straight into the basket, the ball ignoring my reaching hands.

Fifteen-year-old Kim, sporting her new silver braces, ran down the stairs and woke me up from my position on the couch shouting at me,"C'mon, Dad! Wake up! You're gonna take me to school today! You promised!," with me groggily rubbing my eyes and shaking my head unbelievably.

Seventeen-year-old Kim, clad in her tattered graduation robe and sash, jumped onto Mr. Steve Barkin on the graduation stage and said,"Thanks, Mr. Barkin!"

Twenty-year-old Kim, yelling,"Daddy!", ran down the rest of the stairs, jumping straight into my outstretched arms, the two of us giving each other a tight hug.

Twenty-year-old Kim latched her lips onto Ron's, relaxing him out of his excessively nervous state, making me a bit uncomfortable and Anne happy for some little known reason.

* * *

I sighed and rolled over to face Anne. Anne. My angel. She was sleeping tenderly, one arm tucked under her head, the other on top of the covers. I sighed once again, then slipped out from under the comforter, being careful not to wake Anne.

I tip-toed out of the room and out to the basketball court. I crashed into something soft and a bit shorter than me with voluminous hair. "Kimmie?"

"H-hi, Dad."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I... I..."

"You couldn't sleep?," I asked as I picked up the basketball and shot.

"No, not really. No." She caught the rebound off the backboard with her arms above her head and took a shot, both without looking. **Swish!**

"Thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"Tomorrow, you'll be Mrs. Kimberly Ann Stoppable, not Possible anymore. And... I approve of that."

She lightly gasped and turned her head towards me. "You do?"

I nodded.

She hugged me happily and mumbled through my shoulder,"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Kimmie."

"So... Why couldn't you sleep?"

I tensed. "Uhhh... That's not important. What **is** important is why **you** couldn't sleep."

"Well... I couldn't fall asleep because... I'm... I'm **nervous**, okay?"

"I can see why. I was **too** the day before **my** wedding. Although... **I** wasn't the bride, plus **I** didn't have a huge fight with **Anne** that day, and--"

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"I get it."

"Oh. Heh. Well, anyways. Tomorrow is a big step. For you **and** Ronald."

"I know, Dad. I know."

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed it. It's eight o' clock, and I'm watching Father of the Bride. Please review(be it praise or flames) and patiently --**PATIENTLY!**-- await the next and final chapter, Chapter 5: A Big Step. So... babbitrulez, out!


	6. Chapter 5: A Big Step

Hey guys! babbitrulez, here! Sorry 'bout the delay... Lots of stuff going on like visiting other people, other people visiting me, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Now for the chapter you've all been waiting for: the final chapter of KP Father of the Bride, A Big Step! Bet you didn't know this... This is the chapter with the wedding in it! What? No **oooh**s? Well. I guess you **already** knew that. Ah well. Just... read, then. I don't care. As long as you review! Okay... you don't **have** to review... Just... **read**. **Please?**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Big Step

"C'mon! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming." Anne walked up to the top of the stairs and looked down at me. "James?"

_Wow. I **know** I'll never remember what she's wearing, but I remember why I married her all those years ago._

She was wearing a cream silk tank with a lightweight white lace jacket and white lace skirt reaching down to her calves, making her look as radiant as ever.

"Well, at least we know they can't start without us."

"Anne? Where's Kim?"

"She's upstairs in her room. Why?," she said as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm gonna go che--"

"Dad!"

"We're ready!"

"So you **are**, boys!"

They sported the tuxedos we bought at the store. Plus... their hair was...

"We gelled our hair!"

"You like it?"

"Yes! Yes. I love it. Very... Very **cool**."

"Yes. Very **debonair**," I concurred. "I'm going to check on--"

The twins pulled out two remote controls out of their pockets.

"**NO**!," Anne and I shouted simultaneously.

"Just kidding!"

"They're not even **real**."

"We got 'em out of a **cereal box**."

"Well...** two** cereal boxes."

"Even **we** wouldn't ruin--"

"--Kim's special day. **That** would be--"

"--**cruel** and unusual punishment."

"We wouldn't do **that** to her."

"Now boys. Come on down. We've got to leave soon."

Franc came back from Anne's sewing closet, grabbed my sleeve and said,"Oh, I seemed to have gotten the wrong color thread to fix that tear in your sleeve."

"What do you mean? That thread is black, right?"

"Yes, but--"

"Then it's the right color."

"Actually, the tuxedo is blue."

"What?!"

"Yah."

I sighed and dropped my head.

"Okay, James. The boys, Franc and I will go in one car while you and Kim go in the other."

"Right. Okay." I began to follow the foursome and stopped. "Oh! I get it. I'm going up to see if Kim's ready."

"You do that, hon."

"I will," I called, already climbing the stairs. "Kimmie? You ready in there?"

"Yeah! Come in!"

I walked in to see Kim in a beautiful white form-fitting bodice with thin white lace sleeves and layered fabric skirt (yes, I know a thing or two about dresses). Her veil was made of a very thin fabric that I... didn't --and still don't-- know the name of.

"So. How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Just... **beautiful**."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Alright. So let's go!"

"Wait! Dad! I wanna show you something."

I turned around. "What is it? **Quick!** We gotta go."

She lifted up the hem of the skirt slightly, showing off two white Ecko Unltd. shoes decorated with two thin strips of that aforementioned unknown fabric each. We smiled at each other.

_That's just like her to put a sporty twist on a brides wedding outfit._

"C'mon, Kimmie. Let's get you married."

"Then let's go!"

"Alright, but even if you don't want to, you're going to have to ride with **me** because your mother already took the other car."

She mock sighed. "If I must. I **hate** being in the car with **you**, Dad," she said, unsuccessful in hiding a huge smirk on her face.

"Well. Then I'm sorry I ruined your big day."

"No, Dad. You forget. My big day was..." She leaned towards me and whispered,"Just like Ron's. Remember?"

"Oh. Right. But then... what would **this** be?"

"Like you said last night. A big step."

"So..."

"C'mon, Dad! Let's go!" She grabbed my arm with one hand, held up the hem of her dress with the other, and ran out towards the car.

_**That's** my Kimmie-cub._

* * *

_Who presents this woman. What am I supposed to say then? That's me? Or... Yo. That's me, homeslice? Or... I do? Or... Me? Or... Or..._

"Dad? It's almost time for us to go on."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hana just went out."

"Reall--" I was interrupted by a wave of "Awwww..."s and "She's so cute..."s. "--y? Well. I guess** that** answers **that**."

Kim giggled. "C'mon, Dad. Let's just go."

"Alright..."

The two of us waited three more beats for our cue and began to walk through the doors. A sea of people filled every row, from Professor Dementor to Drew and Sheila Lipsky to Mrs. Betty Director to my bud and brother, Slim Possible to my angel, Anne to Monique to Bonnie Rockwaller. They were all there for the unification of Kimmie and Ronald. The villains, the retired villains, the good guys from the start, extended family, immediate family, and close friends.

_All these people **really** care for-- **Wait**._

"Uh... Kimmie?," I whispered, still facing forward,"Why is that Rockwaller girl here?"

"Uh... Made friends with her. No longer evil. In Rome. Long story. Spill all some other time. Now equals bad time."

"Right."

We finally reached the altar. I breathed deeply.

"Who presents this woman?," Rabbi Katz asked.

"I do," I answered in a firm tone, my voice cracking going unnoticed by everyone else. I let go of Kim's hand and she kissed me softly and quickly on the cheek. She rushed up alongside Ron and grasped his hand lovingly. I sat back down as the two smiled at each other, then turned back to the rabbi.

Anne placed her hands gently on top of mine and whispered,"**She's** ready for this. Are **you**?"

As the wedding went on, I drifted into my thoughts.

_Who presents this woman. I do. **I** do. I present this... **woman**. Of course. She's a... **grown** woman now. I should... I should respect that and let her be herself even if... even if that means she'll be away from me... But... I'm okay with that. She's growing up. No. Correction. She **is** grown up. My Kimmie-cub. She won't be little, but she'll **always** be **my** girl. My--_

"Here it comes," Anne whispered, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Here comes what?"

"The kiss...?"

"Oh. Oh! Okay..."

Just then, Rabbi Katz said,"You may now kiss the bride."

Ron and Kim shared a warm embrace as they kissed each other passionately.

They broke off the kiss and Rabbi Katz announced,"I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable."

As the aforementioned couple began to walk outside the church, the crowd gathered in the pews applauded for the two, sounding like loud thunderclaps. Going down the aisle, Kim gave me an extra smile. I smiled back.

When Kim and Ron were out of the building, Jim and Tim yelled out simultaneously,"It's time to **party**!" This made everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

We had finally decided on a singer three days before the wedding. It was the girl who sang that song Could It Be. I think her name was... Chrissy Carlson... Mano...? No wait! It was Christy Carlson Romano! Very talented, that girl is.

She began singing when the reception had gone on for ten minutes.

I know we've been...

Friends forever...

But now I think I'm feelin sometin' totally new...

And after all this time...

I've opened up my eyes, now I see...

You were always with me!

Kim and Ron looked at each other, smiled, and ran to the floor, starting to slow dance.

Could it be...

You and I...

Never imagined.

"Hey Dad?"

"We gotta tell you something."

Could it be...

Suddenly...

I'm fallin' for you.

Could it be...

You were right here beside me...

And I never knew.

"Boys, I'm in the middle of talking to your mother."

"Mom's in the kitchen."

Could it be...

That it's true...

That it's you.

"Oh. Right. Well then... What do you want to tell me?"

It's kinda funny, you were...

Always near.

"There's someone outside," Jim said.

But would ever thought that we would end up here?

And every time I needed you...

You've been there to pull me through.

"Who?"

Now it's clear...

I've been waiting for you!

"The cops,"Tim answered.

Franc, who was standing by a few steps away watching Kim and Ron dance, had overheard and came with me to the door. When he saw them, he said,"I'll handle this. Give me your wallet." He outstretched his hand. I swatted it away.

One of the cops shone their flashlight on me and said,"You. In the blue tux."

Franc smiled.

"Don't. Even." At a louder volume, I said,"Uh... It's not blue... It's **black**."

"I don't care. I **do** care if you have a permit to park all these cars here."

"Well, I don't, but--"

"But **nothing**. Get these cars **out** of the street in **thirty** minutes and I **won't** arrest you." He walked towards his car. "**Again**," he said, getting into his car and driving away.

"It's **black**!," I yelled after him.

"It's blue...," Franc whispered into my ear.

"Will you** get away from me!**"

_**Now** all I need are some..._

"Hey **Dad**."

"What'd they want?"

_...drivers..._

"Say, **boys**..."

* * *

"Right here! **Ease** it over..." Jim sped up the jade-green Jeep and chased after me around the lot. "That's **not** easing it over!"

When Jim **finally** parked, he left to get another car. Then... it was Tim's turn. He did the **exact** same thing as Jim, **except** for the fact that it was **Tim** in a teal Toyota Tundra...

When **Tim** finally parked, it was **Jim's** turn **once** again.

This went on the whole time. Miraculously, we finished in thirty-**one** minutes. The **good** thing was that the cop hadn't come back yet, so we ran home. And I **didn't** get arrested.

* * *

We got back home right when Ronald took off the garter belt and tossed it over his shoulder, out Kim's bedroom window, and into the crowd. Felix Renton caught it. Then Kim tossed her bouquet of white, seashore blue, and lavender orchids over **her** shoulder, out her bedroom window, and into the crowd. The girl who caught it was the girl who worked at the movie theater for a bit. Zita, was it? Well, she and Felix looked at each other, looked down, and blushed.

Kim and Ron, holding hands, walked down the stairs and into the living room.

_I'll take the shortcut._

I ran around back and entered the house. Then I ran up the other set of stairs and down the ones that the newlyweds had gone down just a minute before.

The couple left the house, hand-in-hand, waving goodbye, just as I got all the way down the stairs and into the living room.

The two hopped into the limo --literally, they hopped into the sunroof together-- and continued waving, sticking their heads out of the open sunroof. Right when the limo started on it's journey to the airport --where a plane would bring Kim and Ron on their honeymoon to Hawaii-- I ran out the front door.

Seeing them driving off, my shoulders and face fell. The people who didn't live here began to walk towards their cars --Jim and Tim told the guests where they had parked them-- and Anne came up to me.

She kissed my cheek and smiled. I weakly smiled back at her. She then frowned and said,"I"m sorry you didn't get to say goodbye, James, but... she'll be happy."

Dejected, I sauntered into the living room and sat on the couch.

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrring!**

"Huh?"

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrring!**

Sighing, I picked up the phone. "Hello?," I breathed.

"Dad?"

"Kimmie-cub?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"How's it going?"

"Just fine."

"Then... Why'd you call?"

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye!," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That made me smile. "Have a happy honeymoon, Kimmie."

"Thanks, Dad. Bye!"

"Bye."

She hung up. I sighed. Anne walked in and leaned against the doorway, arms crossed.

"Who was that?"

"Kimberly Ann Stoppable."

Anne smiled and chuckled sofly and walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch, then dragged me over to the radio, turned it on,

Some people want it all...

and we started slow dancing.

But I just...

Want nothin' at all...

The two of us stepped side to side, loving each other more with each step.

If it ain't a-you, baby.

Only you, baby.

Anne draped her arms over my shoulders and placed her head in the crook of my neck as we circled in place and swayed to the music.

Some people want diamond rings...

Some just...

Want ev-er-ything...

Holding hands, the two of us pulled back from each other.

But everything means nothin'...

Each of us drew the other towards ourselves and kissed passionately on the lips.

If I ain't got you-oo...

* * *

So, did you like the ending? You guys catch the alliteration? Isn't alliteration **fun**? Now that my **first** story is** finally** complete, I've got an announcement to make. Can I have a drumroll please? **(crickets)** Huh. Well. I'll just... tell you then. There will be a **sequel** to this story just as there was a sequel to the **movie**. So... wait for it! And while you wait... **please** review! Could It Be is owned by Disney. Some People Want It All is owned by... Alicia Keys. I... think... Anyways, babbitrulez, out!


End file.
